


Target (on your back)

by njostn



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, I'm bad at this, M/M, Short One Shot, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, if this can be considered fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njostn/pseuds/njostn
Summary: When Andrew Minyard made things official by asking Neil Josten to move in with him, he definitely didn't expect a four hour trip to Target.~ ~ ~ ~ ~They go to Target. That's literally what this is.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Target (on your back)

**Author's Note:**

> spotify playlist  
> [andrew minyard](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7k85f4UKiglpAzEkQDOKHY?si=F40ixDsrQZGABqR6DYKvdw)  
> [neil josten](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4aocOvlxFj0T8ta2BGUYKa?si=vXjUvRSjTqSaRl63efVl2g)  
> [andrew & neil](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/67s5AdxtmIfElm9BLdgnPN?si=H97nRhOEQTGEezwktly-hg)  
> [kevin day](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0fHuuZifp1FOfqQmAptAIC?si=aZabdW6KS9CR3XdldzJenw)

When Andrew Minyard asked Neil Josten to move in with him, he hadn’t expected a three hour trip to their local Target. Andrew lost Neil multiple times, and then found him looking at all the different wall decorations, running his finger along some,  _ ‘awwww’ _ -ing at others. He looked at all of the furniture, asking questions about what colors Andrew liked. Andrew would always respond “Whatever you want, Neil.” Even if Neil wanted to buy an orange rug for their living room or a framed picture of lacrosse sticks. He said nothing, because he knew that when Neil was happy, he was happy.

Andrew just watched, letting Neil take over the entire trip. They were’t needed anywhere, anyways. They only needed ice cream and more coffee, and Andrew had ventured off to get the items before coming back to find Neil. Neil had obviously forgotten the point of their visit. Andrew made the mistake of checking his phone, (only a text from Nicky asking where they were, he had a housewarming gift) because when he looked back up, Neil had disappeared again. “My god, Josten. Can’t you just stay still for once?” Andrew grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He made his way to the end of the aisle and turning to his left. He continued walking, peering down each aisle he passed to make sure Neil wasn’t there, finding more unnecessary things to spend Andrew’s money on. Andrew had come to realize that Neil was like a puppy, let him loose somewhere an he runs around, sniffing out everything.

Andrew finally found him in the bedding aisle, fingers dancing along a fluffy purple blanket. Andrew sighed, which got Neil’s attention. “Junkie, we need to get going. We’ve almost been here for four hours.”

“I know, but everything is so  _ nice! _ ” Neil exclaimed before turning back around and grabbing the blanket. He shoved it forward into Andrew’s chest, “You knooooow,” he started, “it’s almost my birthday.”

With those wide blue eyes, Andrew couldn't say no. So he grabbed the blanket out of Neil’s hands and pushed him forward, ensuring he made it out without finding anything else he "needed". As they stood in line to pay, Andrew brushed his shoulder against Neil’s arm. “Don’t say I haven’t done anything for you.”

Neil faked being offended, hand over his heart, jaw dropped and eyes wide, “I would  _ never! _ ”

He looked away, towards the wall of chapsticks and gift cards, before leaning down to kiss Andrew on his cheek, “Thank you. I love you.”

“I know you do,” which Neil knew was Andrew’s way of saying _ ‘I love you too.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> waaaaaaah i just needed to try to write and post something, and this is what my brain came up with. sorry it's so short lmao


End file.
